Red Rat Turned Green
by IndgoNight
Summary: What if Peter was put in Slytherin? What if the fourth marauder was a girl? Will that make it easier for James to get Lily, or harder? And will they survive? James/Lily Remus/OC Sirius/OC OC/OC Check Profile for more information.
1. Introduction

**A/N: Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter. **

The four boys came to Hogwarts in the one boat, all confident that they would be in the same house, Gryffindor. Four girls had travelled to the enchanted castle together, eager to learn about magic. All confident that they were finally somewhere they belong.

They were herded like sheep to the doors and led inside the entrance hall. They were given an introduction speech from an aging woman, with her black hair pulled back into a tight bun behind her head. She was wearing emerald green robes that brought out her strictness.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," She started, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.

"I shall return when we are ready for you, Please wait quietly."

The four boys were grinning, some a bit happier that others, at the end of the professors speech. The four girls were huddled nervously together, whispering furiously to each other.

Some ghosts floated past, but those that noticed didn't seem too worried, many made comments to their friends as the ghosts starting to talk to some of the first years.

"Move along now," McGonagall's sharp voice instructed the ghosts, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start. Now form a line and follow me." She then pushed open a large set of doors and started to walk up the aisle between two of the longest tables you've ever seen. The next two longest tables were next to them, with the same distance between them.

Everyone was quiet and looking. The first years, at the room, with floating candles and the starry sky. The older students at the new arrivals.

The first years all bunched up at the end of the tables and looked to see an old three legged stood, on it was a battered old hat that had seen better centuries.

It sat there for a moment then a seam tore, and opened. Then a voice filled the hall, singing, that could only have come from the hat. Everyone sat, transfixed, listening to the words of its song

_Together in this life_

_We stand side by side._

_Stronger together_

_Weaker apart_

_Make new friendships_

_But keep the old. _

_As they will help you_

_Later in life_

_Along your journey._

_With friends from your house_

_Where ever you belong._

_Is it Gryffindor?_

_Where brave of heart dwell_

_Maybe Hufflepuff?_

_Where they are loyal and just_

_Or yet in Ravenclaw_

_Where those of knowledge grow_

_Or Slytherin?_

_Where cunning Folk plan._

_So put me on_

_Let's have a look_

_To see where your loyalties_

_Really lie._

The whole school broke into applause, though a lot of first years were still too shocked to do anything rather than stare.

Professor McGonagall walked to the front of stage again with a long scroll in her hands. She then addressed the first years.

"When I call your name, come up here. I will place the sorting hat on your head; it will then decide what house you belong in. Then you can go and join your house group.

"Alder, Bayonette." One of the girls from the tight group of four was called up. The hat sat on her head for a minute before calling out, "RAVENCLAW!" in a loud booming voice.

A few more names were called before, "Black, Sirius." A kid from the cluster of boys bounded up. He had black bouncy hair but seemed a little nervous. Those nerves disappeared when that hat called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" barley pausing to take the hat off he ran to the table of his new house.

"Evans, Lily" was the next person you should take notice of; she was also sorted into, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Hawk, Citrus." was another girl into Gryffindor.

"Lupin, Remus." was the second boy in Gryffindor.

"Petergriew, Peter." was the one who surprised everybody. "SLYRTHERIN" The cry rang out around the hall; no one clapped him on his way to his new house table. The pudgy boy with the watery blue eyes made his way to the table covered in green.

But no one was surprised when, "Potter, James." made it to Gryffindor.

"Rowan, Scarlett," was the next girl into Gryffindor.

Lily's childhood friend, "Snape, Severus." was a Slytherin.

And "Tilly, Peach" was the last person who you should take notice of. She became a part of the large family of Gryffindors.


	2. Getting Settled

**A/N: Disclaimer; I don't own Harry Potter. **

Lily had never seen so much food before in her whole life. She felt so sorry for those who had to make it. And those who had to do the cleaning up. But that would be a lot easier with magic, she decided. Bayonette hadn't been sorted into her house, but Scarlett and Citrus had been. There was also another girl, Peach, who was one of the Gryffindor first years.

Scarlett and Citrus were sitting next each other, Citrus, squeezed in the middle. Peach was sitting with some boys. Remus, who she had met on the platform, was very nice, but did have an issue. Lily decided to look into it later. Sirius, who she had met on the train and seen on the platform, was a bit of a case. On the platform with his family, he looked like he would like me to have not been there, but on the train he apologised and was nice to me, but not to Severus. That Potter boy was trouble though. Lily could see it. He had it written all over him. He was extremely immature. He had already asked her on a date. Being the polite person that she was, she declined, but nicely.

Lily went to bed that night, happy, excited, nervous and full, having eaten one of the best meals in her life. But nothing would beat her mum's apple fudge. Most people found it strange, but it was Lily's favourite food, in the whole world.

Peach had a good night. Having a magical uncle did help her get used to the weirdness of the magical folk. After they had sat down and were eating she decided to try out one of the spells her uncle had taught her, just before she had left. She levitated the food of all the boys she was sitting near her, to a foot over their heads. They were standing on the chairs, one of them tried climbing on the table but McGonagall yelled at him.

The plates stayed airborne until I was laughing too hard to keep the plates up. One of them, James, caught the plate and all the food. Sirius caught all the food. And poor Remus was holding his plate, but all of his food landed in a pile behind him on the floor. It was funny to watch. The other people at the tables seemed to find this quite amusing too. The other Gryffindor first year girls didn't laugh, but one. She had short hair and bright blue eyes. I wasn't sure what colour hair; it was all three, brown, blonde and copper. I think her name was Citrus.

James couldn't keep his eyes off this one girl. She had fiery red hair, half way down her back and green eye's brighter than sunlight shining through emeralds. The only distraction was when his food started flying above his head. When it fell it was only his years of practise for quidditch that allowed him to catch the plate and the food. His two new best mates, Sirius and Remus, weren't so lucky, catching either the food or the plate.

The girl next to us, Peach, was laughing so hard, I thought that she would stop breathing. Placing my plate firmly on the table I asked her, "Was that you, Peach?" I tried to sound as threatening as possible. It doesn't work well if the person you are talking to is laughing so much they are crying. Somehow, through her giggle fits she managed to nod. I looked at my new best mate, Sirius.

"Do you think she will do?" He gave her a critical look.

"Yes," he finally agreed, only if she doesn't do that again. I like my food." he said, hugging his food, still in his arms.

"Do you like pranking, Peach?" Sirius asked her. She seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Yes." was her short reply.

"Well, us three." I continued, gesturing to Sirius and Remus, as well as myself. "Have decided to be the schools pranking group while we are here. Are you in?"

Her eyes lit up and glowed, she looked so eager.

"Yes."

"Alright" Sirius fist pumped. "Time to get pranking."


	3. Starting Classes

**Disclaimer: Idon't Own Harry Potter, the person with that luck is J.K. Rowling**

-Peach-

We didn't do any pranks that night, but only went to bed ready for classes in the morning. At breakfast we all sat together. A little bit further down the table sat the other girls in my dorm. Scarlett, Lily and Citrus had asked me if I wanted to sit with them but I said no. Lily didn't look happy when she saw who I was sitting with. Neither did the other two.

McGonagall was handing out pieces of parchment to all of the students. When she got to us she said.

"Congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Here are your time tables, please behave boys, and I trust you to keep them in line." She was looking at me when she said this. I nodded stiffly, scared. There was something about her that was slightly scary.

We took our timetables and saw that we had all our classes together, which really wasn't surprising. First we had Potions with the Ravenclaws and then Herbologly with the Hufflepuffs. Then a break then Transfiguration with the Slytherins then charms then Lunch and Defence Against the Dark Arts last. The other girls had left as soon as they got their timetables, except Lily. She had her full book bag with her already.

"Peach," James said, "What's her name?"

I looked to see who he was pointing to. "Lily Evans." I replied.

"I'm going to go get my books, you guys gonna come?" Remus asked.

We all nodded. We scoffed the food that was on our plates down then ran back up to our dorms to get our books. When we met in the common room with all our books we had 5 minutes to get to class. By the time we got to the right dungeon we were nearly 5 minutes late.

"Where have you four been?"

We all jumped at the loud voice that boomed at us when we stepped through the door.

"Uh, we couldn't find the class room." was Remus' quick answer. I think he said it so fast to stop James or Sirius saying something.

"Well find a spare seat up the front here."

We took our seats and settled in for our first lesson at Hogwarts.

-Lily-

I can't say I was surprised when they all turned up late to class. I could tell that they were all going to be trouble makers.

Most of the lesson was just talking about what was expected and what things are.

"Next lesson we will have a test. If everyone passes then we will start potions the next lesson. If you want to revise read chapter 1, 2 and 3 of your textbook."

A moment after he finished speaking the bell rang and we all packed up ready to go to Herbologly.

The green houses outside were easy enough to find and no one was late this lesson.

I was sitting in front of Peach and the other Gryffindor boys in our year. I could hear them whispering and plotting something but I didn't know what.

About half way through the class they fell silent and I felt worried. Then a piece of paper landed on my desk. It was a folded paper plane.

On it were the words_, Can you give us a copy of your notes from potions_?

I wrote _back No. _

And put it on the bench behind me. There were some more whispers and then the teacher asked them a question.

"Mister Potter, why are you not paying attention in my class?" Professor Woodworm asked.

"I am paying attention Professor."

"Really? Then why have you been whispering all throughout my lesson. I will speak to you and your friends after class."

The whispers stopped after that and only the sounds of quill on parchment could be heard, but I didn't think that they were taking notes.

**A/N:Oh My Goodness. Guys, I'm soooo sorry. I had been going to update at the beginning of November and tell you then that I would be doing NaNoWriMo and wouldn't be updating for a while. As well as this update I will have one on the 25th and another one for New Years Day. After that I will try to update weekly again. Again; I'm so, so sorry for not updating for so long.**

**IN**


	4. Who's That Slimy Git?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not a professional writer like J. K. Rowling **

-James-

After Herbologly we grabbed some food and ran up our books so that we wouldn't be late for class. It's cool to be late, but not because you couldn't find the class room.

While snaking on some scones from the hall we walked to our next class talking about our last two lessons.

"James," Sirius asked, "how did asking that girl for her notes go?"

"Her name is Lily Evans." Peach butted in.

"Not so well, she said no." James answered.

"Why didn't you take your own?" Remus asked.

"What kind of swot takes notes?" Sirius joked.

"Uh, me." Remus said

"And I didn't ignore the professor the whole lesson." Peach said.

"Well there's your answer James, copy one of these two, that should help you." Sirius told James.

We arrived outside but we weren't the first. Lily Evans was there. We she saw us she turned away and kept eating her apple. Sirius was calling Peach and Remus swot's and I watched Lily. She was very pretty. She had red hair that reminds me of fire. It curls slightly and she has left it down.

A few minutes later a Slytherin came along and started talking to Lily. They seemed to know each other quite well.

"Oi, James. Who's that slimy git talking to Lily?" Sirius asked James.

"I don't know." I told him.

"It's Severus. Lily was with him on the train. They are close friends and have been for some time from what I know." Peach informed us.

"How does someone who looks like they've never heard of a shower know someone as pretty as Lily Evans?" I asked out loud.

"So you think she's pretty do you James?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" I shot back.

"Nah, she seems too nerdy for me."

"So why are you friends with me?" Remus asked.

"And me?" Peach chimed in.

"Well, Remus, you're a guy and I need a nerdy friend or I'll never pass first year. And Peach, I think that you are far to corrupted already for me to ever date you." was Sirius' answer.

"I'm fine with that, who would want to date you?" Peach teased.

While Sirius was fishing for an answer the other Gryffindor girls walked down the corridor and stood next to Lily. There were other students starting to walk that halls so classes must start soon. No sooner than this thought had crossed my mind then McGonagall push open the doors and let us into her classroom.

We all took a seat. I was next to Sirius and Peach and Remus were in front of us sitting next to us. Lily was on the other side of the room next to the Slytherin and her two friends were sitting a row across and one back from her.

When the Professor started talking most people started taking notes and Sirius started plotting our first prank. I was helping Sirius when I wasn't staring at Lily, she really was pretty.

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS or other mid/later December celebration! **


	5. Fights & Arguments Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I wouldn't still be in school. **

-Lily-

After Transfiguration we had Charms with the Ravenclaws. I liked them, they are really nice and well behaved, unlike other houses.

Waiting outside the Charms classroom I was talking with Citrus and Scarlett when the troublemakers walked up to us. Peach and one of the boys were talking about what had happened in transfiguration and the other two were talking over a piece of parchment.

"Hello Lily." one of them said when he looked up at us.

"Hi." I replied quietly. How did he know my name?

"Lily, this is James," Peach said pointing to the boy who knew my name, "This is Sirius," She pointed to the other boy looking at the parchment, "and this is Remus." She said, gesturing to the boy beside her.

"Guys this is Lily, Citrus and Scarlett." She said pointing to the right people.

"Hi Lily," Sirius said, "James thinks you're pretty." He said it in such an offhand manner that it took everyone a moment to react. James reacted by tackling him to the floor and Peach and Remus started laughing.

Scarlett, Citrus and I stepped back to give them room. They rolled along and rested at the feet of a Professor. He gave them a bit of a study and then said, quite calmly.

"Five points each from Gryffindor."

"But sir-"

"We didn't do anything" James and Sirius complained.

The Professor walked into the classroom and everyone followed him in.

"You were fighting in the corridors; that's why you lost points." I told them then followed my class mates into the room.

I didn't like either of them.

-Remus-

James was fuming at Sirius for telling Lily that he liked her, so when we had gotten inside James had taken a seat next to Peach and I got stuck with Sirius.

"Why would you tell her that?" I asked.

"Because it was funny."

"Not for James."

"He'll get over it."

"You better hope that he does."

"He will."

"how can you be so sure?"

"Cause if he doesn't get over it on his own, then I'll make him get over it."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" something told me I wouldn't like his answer.

"With a plan."

"Since when do you plan?"

"Since now." He had a glint in his eye that told me there would be a prank soon.

-Peach-

"How could he do that?"

"I don-"

"What on earth made him think that it was okay to do that?"

"James, sto-"

"No, listen to me. He has runined any chances I have."

"Stop, lis-"

"I'll never-"

I gave up. I slapped him in the face. He stopped, then truened to look at me. I couldn't tell if he was angry, or thankful.

"Thanks for that." He said finally, whispering to not be heard by the teacher.

"Your welcome."

"What are we doing?"

"I don't know. Be quite so I can find out."

"I don't think I can do that." I looked up at the teacher who had stopped talking. He was looking right at us.

"Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. Stay back after class. I want to talk to you but for now can you refrain from talking in my class?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

We turned back to the front smirking. Bad luck for them.

I zoned out after that. I was listening to the teacher drone on and on. It seemed like for the first few lessons we were just going to be learning about what the subject is and how to hold our wands. Sounds like fun.

**A/N: Happy New Year! **

**I'd been away for a few days so I have some one shots that I will type up and upload soon :)**

**That is all, carry on. **


	6. Jarke Bones

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I would not have to write fan fiction if I did.**

-Sirius-

While everyone walked out of the classroom Remus and I sat at our table. Remus was packing up, but I had my feet up on the table in a very comfortable way for falling asleep, apart from the fact that if I did then I would fall over.

"Come up here boys." The professor called out to us.

Remus stood up and I slammed the chair feet down. I scraped the chair back and followed the sandy haired boy to the front of the classroom.

"Why were you talking during my lesson?"

"Because we didn't have time before class." I lied.

"Well, maybe if you spent your time between classes talking, rather than fighting then you would not have to talk during class."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"And tell your friends Mr. Potter and Miss Tilly that talking is not permitted in class and to talk before and after class."

So they were seen too.

"Yes sir." Remus answered.

We turned to get our things.

"Is that all you can say Remus, are you a broken record?"

"No, it's just the only answer that I can give."

"You could say 'Yes professor'."

"I guess."

"Race you to the great hall?"

"Why?"

"Because it's lunch time and I want to get something to eat before James scoffs it all."

"If you don't mind I'll just walk, that way I won't get lost."

"Less food for you." I yelled at him as I started to run.

I kept moving to where I thought that the great hall, but all the corridors look the same. My stomach started to growl and I still don't recognise anything.

"What are you doing down there Sirius?" James yelled from the other end of this hallway.

"Trying to find the great hall for lunch."

"You're a little late."

"What do you mean?"

"Lunch is finished, the bells gone."

"But I'm hungry!"

"If you're hungry, maybe you should get some food."

A voice said behind me. I turned and I heard James run up to stand behind me.

It was a Ravenclaw, seventh year, by the look of him.

"Got lost?" He asked.

I just nodded.

"If that happens again, just try to find your way here."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because."

He brought up his wand, lighting the hall way and showed us a painting of a fruit bowl.

"So we can eat paint?" I asked, this guy is mad if he thinks I'm going to eat paint.

"No," he tickled the pear and the portrait swung open, showing a replica of the great hall's tables, with hundreds of house elves walking around in the giant kitchen. "So the elves can get you something to eat, just a word of warning, The nicer you are to them the nicer they are to you. Catch you two around."

"Are you not hungry Mr. Bones?"

"No, Smiles, and it's Jarke Smiles."

"Yes, ." the house elf bowed to the ground.

"Can you get my friends something to eat though? They missed lunch." He called as he walked away.

"Yes . Come Sirs, Smiles will get you whatever you like.

"I've eaten, thank you Smiles" James said.

"Could I have 2 ham sandwiches please?" I asked, it felt strange to use manners towards a house elf.

"Yes sir."

It didn't take long before two house elves brought over a tray of sandwiches, something tells me that these people never learnt to count. I ate as many as I could and then we stood to leave.

"Please take some biscuits, Sirs." Smiles said.

"My name is James Smiles." James said.

"And I'm Sirius."

"No you're not."

"Please take some, and ." I never knew that house elves could be so nice, so I took a couple to make him happy, James did too. We then had a mad dash to find where the classroom was and get there before we were really late.

"This place needs a map." I told James as we ran.

"I don't think that would be possible, the castle moves too much."

"Well then it would have to be a magic map."

"Did you just say something intelligent?" he asked, stopping.

"It happens sometimes. Come on, there's Remus and Peach."

We just made it into class and the teacher hadn't noticed that we were late.

"Where have you been?" Peach asked.

"Kitchens." I said relaxing into my chair.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Later." Said James as the teacher started to talk, while staring at us.


	7. Flying Doves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just don't.**

-Citrus-

As nice as the Ravenclaws seem in general, I am really starting to hate that Bayonette girl. She insisted on either butting in on everyone's conversations or trying to make everything about her. It was really quite annoying and It was only going to get worse.

Lily looked annoyed that James and Sirius had actually made it to class on time.

I was sitting next to Lily in the front row on the left side. Scarlett and Bayonette were sitting behind us and Bayonette would not shut her mouth, I couldn't concentrate on my notes and Lily's grip on her quill made me think that she thought the same.

But once the professor had issued a general warning that anyone talking would get a detention she kept quiet.

Professor Woodworm was a little strange. She insisted that everyone have their wands on their desks and during the lesson she walked around and picked them all up, having a feel for how they work.

It had been one of the most boring lessons of the day, even though everyone thought that it would be the best.

"I know that you will have lots of homework from your other subjects, so I will only make you read the first chapter of defensive spells. If you want to read the second chapter for information on next lesson, go ahead." The bell rang after she said that and everyone started to pack up. "Dismissed" she called out over the noise.

Lily, Scarlett and I walked through the maze of the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room.

"What's the password?" Scarlett asked.

"Uhhh... Something about birds? I think" I told her.

"_Volantes columbae_" Lily said and the door swung open.

"How did you know that?" Scarlett asked.

"We were told last night."

"Flying doves..." I said as I followed them through, "what an interesting password."

"It means flying doves?" Scarlett asked.

"Don't look at me." Said Lily, "I don't speak Latin."

"I know a little bit." I told them.

"So we know that you'll never forget the password." Scarlett joked.

We walked up the stairs and dumped our books. Mostly.

"Lily what are you doing?" Scarlett asked, laying back on her bed.

"I'm getting my books so I can do the homework assigned."

"We just finished class and you want to do homework?" was this girl crazy?

"Yes, that way I don't have to do it later."

"Don't think that you'll be getting out of this with logic" Scarlett warned.

"No, I shall be getting out of her with my feet." She said as she walked out of the room"

"She does have a point though" I said.

"Not you too" Scarlett groaned.

"Well, If we do out homework now, we don't have to do it later, and It's warm enough to go sit out on the grounds and work there."

"So long as you don't expect me to really work, I'll come with you." She said getting up, as I gathered my books.

Walking down to the grounds we passed Peach and her friends in the common room.

"Any idea where Lily is?" Sirius asked as he passed.

"No." We answered.

"She isn't with you?" James asked.

"No, she went somewhere to do her homework." We said and kept walking.

It was nice on the grounds and Scarlett borrowed my books to do some of the reading.

The rest of first year when by with twists and turns. Peach, Remus, Sirius and James became known as the Marauders . During the year Lily started to dislike James and Sirius, from all the pranks that they pulled and she and the Slytherins seemed to be the main receivers of.

By the end of the year she wasn't talking to James and calling him Potter if she had to talk. She still spoke with Sirius, but she called him Black. Peach and Remus, were still called by their first names, but they were hanging by a thread.

It was nice to be able to go home again. We had all stayed behind for Christmas and Easter and Lily had received a bracelet and chocolate eggs from James, that was when she had started to dislike him, then call him Potter. Sirius only got the same treatment because they were partners in crime.

At the station we hugged and promised to write letters and see each other over the holidays. We were in the compartment next to the Marauders and were asked to join their game of Exploding Snap. From some past experiences we all said no. Lily had started on reading some of the Library books and after a conversation with Ms Prince, Dumbledore, and McGonagall it was decided that she could take home two books for extra reading. So she was doing that now. Scarlett was talking about boys that she had noticed in the last couple months and I just listened. I was glad when she stopped and the whistle blew, telling us that we were approaching Kings Cross Station.

Together we walked and met each other's parents. I hadn't realised, but Scarlett was a pureblood. I knew that Lily was a Muggle-Born and I told them both at some point that I was a half-blood. They didn't seem to mind, that was went Lily told us that she was a muggle-born, even though we both already knew that.

I couldn't wait for the next year at Hogwarts. 9 weeks seemed so long all of a sudden.

**A/N: I won't be able to update for the next two weeks, but I'll still be able to write, so I can update when I get back. Also there was a time jump there because I really didn't feel like writing out the whole year. I am also thinking about writing a story about all of the marauders pranks and maybe some people reactions. **

**IN**


	8. No, You Won't

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, If I did I would be able to think up a witty British way to say that. And the original sentence would make more sense.  
**

-Lily-

When I got a phone call from Citrus I was so happy to hear from her. She had been owling Scarlett and they were going to meet up in Diagon Alley with their parents tomorrow. They wanted to know if we could come too.

I asked my mum and she said that we could go, Petunia didn't like the sound of that and asked if she could go to one of her friends houses.

"Only if I can talk to their mum first" she reminded her.

"But you didn't say that to Lily!" she whinged.

"Because I'm going with her and dad too, so find a friend you can stay with or come with us."

She snatched the phone out of my hands and stormed off.

"Apologise to your sister." Mum called, without even looking at what had happened. It was a little creepy how she did that.

So the next day mum and I left the house to see my friends in Wizarding London. I had to pull my mum through the Leaky Caldron again, since she couldn't see it still. We walked out to where the brick wall was and found Citrus and her mum, who was watching her daughter open the arch way. We then walked around to try and find Scarlett. We found her outside Florence's Ice-cream Parlour with her mum.

After introductions Scar, Citrus and I sat and talked about what was going to be new next year.

We then walked through all the shops to get what we needed.

Scarlett had to drag Citrus and I out of Flourish and Blotts, by force. It was a great day.

Until we went to leave. And ran into Potter. And Black. They had a shoving war before Black spoke.

"Hey Lily."

"Hello Black."

"Wotcha Lily?" Potter said. I ignored him.

"Where's Remus and Peach?" I asked Black.

"They said something about going into Flourish and Blotts." Black answered.

"Lily! Time to go." Mum called.

"Coming mum!" I called back. "She you back in school Black. Tell Remus and Peach that I'm sad I didn't see them."

"Right Lily."

"See you Lily!" Potter called as I walked away.

"Don't think she heard you mate." Black said.

"She heard." I could hear the smirk on his face.

"But she's going to ignore you."

"Shutup."

When we got into the car I should have known that mum would have questions.

"Who were those two boys you were talking to?"

"Two of the Gryffindor boys in my year."

"Are you friends with them?"

"No, why?"

"They look like nice young gentlemen."

"You didn't meet them." I mutter, shrinking down in my chair. But mum must have heard.

"Well, I want to. If we see them at the platform; you will introduce them to me."

"No, mum, please?"

"I will meet them, one day."

"No you won't." I mutter, and this time she doesn't hear.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but having no computer access is one of the best ways to stop writing. I've also been thinking that this story is going to be huge. And with having to find a job, the extra work load at school and my pathetic excuse for a social life it may take me more than a year to finish this (like two? Maybe more?) And there may be a lot of shorter storied that branch off, covering different things that happen. And I'll update every two weeks, maybe more often if I have things written. **

**It's really nice to look at the traffic stats and see just how many people read this (more than on FictionPress, let me tell you) and where all those people come from. There are some places that I've never heard of, and I know a lot of places. But would it kill you to review? There's a box just down there and all you have to do is click in it, write something and press 'Review'. It's not hard and it makes me feel really happy.  
**

**Okay, pleading over. I'll have another chapter up this time-ish next week. Until then *tips imignary hat*  
**

**IN**


	9. Lost in Books

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did I would not be watching the movies at 11 at night while writing this. **

**A/N: When I first posted this I had forgotten to put who the P.O.V was from. It's there now. Sorry if there was any confusion.  
**

-Lily-**  
**

I put Helga in her cage, made sure everything was packed and sat on my bed. I was so excited for second year. It was hard to believe how fast the holidays had past. And how much I was looking to go back to school.

I finally settled down to sleep after a cup of tea. Hoping that I wake up tomorrow and not find that it was all a dream.

Petuina woke me up by banging on my door. I sat up and saw that it was 9:45.

"Why didn't you wake me earlier!?" I called as I changed to go to the station.

"I thought you were awake honey!" mum called from the kitchen.

I dragged my trunk down the stairs and rolled it to the door. I grabbed a piece of toast as I went back up to my room to get Helga. I put her with my trunk and got her a bowl of water to drink. I then sat down to butter my second piece of toast.

"LILY!" Petuina screeched.

"PETUNIA! Be nice to your sister." Mum called.

"Her owl is in the hallway mum."

"Yes, she goes back to school today. And you are coming with us to the station."

"But mum..."

"No buts Petuina. You are coming with us."

I heard her sigh and storm up the stairs, smiling to myself. I still felt sorry for her though, not being able to use magic but knowing it exists must be horrid.

When I finished and mum managed to get Petunia in the car it was 10:10. I kept hurrying mum to drive faster, but we still got there on time. Just.

I ran through the barrier with mum and Petuina behind me somewhere. It was 10:54 and I still had to find Scarlett and Citrus.

I met up with mum just before I found Scarlett and Citrus. She said good bye. And turned to talk to Potter. Just before she asked me to join the conversation I saw Scarlett and Citrus. I said one last goodbye and run off to great them and find a carriage.

We finally found a carriage that wasn't already occupied. Until we went in.

"What was your mum doing?" Scarlett asked.

"Where? When?"

"On the platform, before the train left."

"I don't know." I said, confused.

"Your mum is really nice, Lily." Potter said, opening our door and making a seat for himself. Black, Remus and Peach filing in after him.

"Yeah Lils, why didn't you introduce us at Diagon Alley?" Black asked.

"Because you two knowing my mother is a little creepy, Black." I told him, not looking at Potter. Even though I could feel his gaze on me.

"Surely you could find another carriage with people who want to sit with you?" Citrus asked them.

"Citrus!" Peach cried.

"Sorry Peach, you too Remus. I was talking to these two block head here." She said, pointing to Black and Potter.

"apology accepted." Said Remus.

"Ditto." Peach said, smiling. "Sorry for bothering you. See you in the dormitory."

"Yes, we just had to drop in because James hasn't seen you since, when was it? Yesterday. And he's been missing you." Said Black.

"Hey!" Potter yelled, hitting his best mate, "That's not true."

"I beg to differ." Peach said. "Sorry Lily."

I ignored her. A little upset that she was siding with them, but she was friends with them.

"James, I think we should go before you make a right fool of yourself." Remus said, as he and Peach stood. Black rose too pulling Potter with him. As they left Potter ran his hand through his hair in that infuriating way. I felt like either cutting his hair or his hand off. That habit annoyed me to no end.

"Rightio. See you Lily."

"I'd rather not see you." I said as the door closed.

"Ditto." Citrus agreed.

"You know. I don't get what's up with you two." Scarlett started.

"Here we go." Citrus sighed, pulling out a book.

"Don't you ignore me Citrus." Scarlett said, taking the book. "A lot of girls would kill to be in your position."

"What position?" I asked.

"Followed by James and, in turn, Sirius. Remus isn't that bed either."

"I know that." I told her.

"Why do you think that we call him by his first name?" Citrus asked her.

"because you don't hate him as much as James and Sirius."

"That's true, but it's not the whole truth." Citrus snapped.

"What's up with you?" Scarlett asked her.

"You stole her book." I said.

"Oh, sorry Citrus." She said, handing it back.

"Thank you." Citrus said, opening it to her book mark and curling up into a ball to read.

I pulled out a book too and Scarlett sighed, muttering about crazy study habits, even though neither of us were reading school books.

The sound of the train horn pulled me out of my book and I saw that we had arrived. I stuffed my book into my bag and threw my cloak on over my clothes, Citrus was doing the same thing. Scarlett was laughing at us.

"Couldn't you have told us to get changed?" Citrus asked as we stepped onto the platform.

"I tried several times, but you were both so caught up in your books that you didn't notice me."

"You mustn't have tried very hard." I said.

"Does yelling in your ears count as trying hard?" she asked.

"Yes," Citrus said, "But you didn't do that."

"How can you tell?" Scarlett asked.

"because you can still talk." I said.

"And breathe." Citrus added.

"Oh."

We followed everyone else to where there were carriages waiting. Some had already left and it looked like nothing was dragging them.

It was so different from home that I almost laughed with relief and joy. It was good to be back in the wizarding world.

The three of us got into a carriage which was empty and waited for it to leave. The Marauders joined us and I groaned.

"Why couldn't you get your own carriage?" I asked them.

"They'll only move when they're full and this one needed more people." Potter said, way too happily.

Citrus and I groaned while Scarlett's grin got bigger and bigger.

**A/N: I still don't know how this story is going to go but I think that I should split it. I really should have had more written before I put it up here. Anyway, thank you for reading. You may continue on with your day.**


	10. Playing with Food

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Sometimes I like to pretend that I do and my friends try to check me into the lunatic assylum...**

-Lily-

The feast that year seemed better than last. Until the prank. I guess that I really should have been expecting it. Really. There hadn't been much of a stretch going from last years end of year school feast to this, but I don't think that anyone was expecting it.

After Dumbledore had finished speaking, as the feast appeared, the food started to dance. Chicken drum sticks were between Citrus, Scarlett and I and they all stood up and joined together and danced the nut bush. It would have been really funny if it hadn't been so disgusting and I knew who had done it.

"Didn't they ever learn not to play with their food?' I asked Citrus.

"Apparently not." She answered.

The food took a bow a moment later and fell neatly back on the platters. Everyone started to clap and the Marauders stood up, Potter and Black first, and they dragged up Remus and Peach.

Once they had taken their bows and sat down Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you boys and girl." He said with a nod to them, "that was very entertaining. That is the sort of think we will need to remember as the darkness of the future comes closer. Now let us enjoy the feast. The food has not been tainted, it just wanted some final words." With that he sat down and started to eat, with most of the school following his lead. However I turned away from the food. Not having grown up with magic, I saw that as quite revolting. I was only just starting to like pumpkins again after seeing them fly around the school last year, chasing everyone. Another of the Marauders pranks.

Scarlett seemed not to mind and Citrus was eating too, but only after making sure that everything was properly massacred and torn into shreds.

I ate a bread roll that I hadn't seen dancing and a piece of Citrus' chicken. Thankfully the dessert didn't do any tricks so that was safe to eat.

Feeling better we climbed the stairs after the first years to our dormitory. We followed everyone else in and waited around to find out what the password was.

Then Citrus and I went up stairs to get ready for school in the morning and Scarlett stayed down stairs to talk to someone.

As last year our trunks were in our rooms.

The two of us just stood in the door looking around. It was a relief to be back. All summer I had been thinking that it had all been a dream. Only Petunia's glares, the owl messages and seeing Severus made me think that it wasn't a dream. Being back here made me sure of that.

I jumped onto my bed and wrapped myself up in the red blankets without changing.

Citrus just laughed at me as she changed then went to put her things in the bathroom.

I changed after the excitement wore off and joined her in the bathroom.

We brushed our teeth in silence.

"Are you two really going to bed now?" Scarlett asked coming in.

"Yes." We both tried to say. That it not easy with tooth paste in your mouth.

"Why?" Scarlett asked. Citrus spat out her tooth paste and answered.

"Because tomorrow is a Tuesday and classes start tomorrow."

"That's stupid." Scarlett said.

I spat my mouthful into the sink.

"That's just how things worked."

"Still." She said, coming into the bathroom too. It seemed a really small room with all of us in there. Citrus left and I organised my things before going back to bed. I brushed my hair and grabbed my book.

Citrus and I read while we waited for Scarlett to finish and fill us in on any gossip that she had heard down stairs.

We pulled our heads out of our books and listened. Not that either of us really cared about gossip, but we listened to keep Scarlett happy. In return she let us read before bed while she flipped through _Which Weekly_ reading bits out to us as she went.

There was a nervous excitement in the room that night after the lights went out. We were eager for classes tomorrow, just not ready for the year of school.


	11. Marauder Antics

**A/N: I'm back. I have decided to not take this story down. I am going to finish it and it will end up being very big. I am making this promise to you guys, but you may have to help me keep it. Okay? Okay. On with the story. **

**Also if anyone has any prank ideas or want a certain POV (Slytherin for example) just tell me. Here we go. **

-Peach-

The other girls were quiet when I got back to the dorm. But that didn't mean that they were asleep. Too many times last year I came back after setting up for a prank and Lily was still up. In the morning she would yell at the four of us.

Tonight however none of them stirred as I got ready for bed. After brushing my teeth and changing I crawled into bed with a smile on my face. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

-James-

When I woke up I stretched and yawned. The sun was already up but Remus and Sirius were still asleep. I prodded them with my wand, but that did nothing. So I pulled their blankets off.

That got Remus to stir, but Sirius was still dead to the world.

"Wake up Sirius." I whispered in his ear.

"That's not going to work you know." Remus said, his voice scratchy with disuse.

"Recon I should try that spell that we found over the holidays?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead. Just let me get out of her. I had no knowledge of this." He said, grabbing his school uniform and going for a shower.

"_Levicorpus_" I said pointing my want at Sirius. He jerked up into the air by his ankles.

"Huh? Whaa?" he said with a start, opening his eyes.

"Morning Sirius." I said cheerfully, having put my wand in my pocket.

"It's rude to wake people up." He complained, crossing his arms.

"Not if it means that they'll be late for school and the prank."

He just scowled.

"Let me down James." He said.

"Are you stuck?" I asked.

"Yes, now let me down or give me my wand."

"Why would I do that?"

"Let me down? Because I'm your friend."

"No, why would I give you your wand. You'll hex me."

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you decided to hang me from my ankle to wake me up."

"Maybe." I said. I summoned Sirius' wand from his dresser and let him down. He landed in a heap on his bed before jumping on me. Trying to get his wand back.

"Give it back." He cried.

"No." I grunted. We had fallen off my bed and were rolling around on the floor. A door opened, but neither of us looked who it was.

We rolled around and someone stepped over us. Sirius lashed out at their foot but they jumped out of the way. Another door opened. People started talking but with Sirius still trying to get his wand back I didn't look to see who it was.

"Are you two having fun there?" Peach asked.

That got us to stop. Sirius had my hair in his hand and I had his shirt bundled in a fist.

"Maybe we should leave." Remus suggested to Peach.

"They do look like they need some alone time." Peach mocked as they walked past us.

"Don't destroy the room" Remus said as they stepped out and closed the door.

We let go of each other and stood up.

"I'm going for a shower. When I come back I want to see my wand back on my bedside table." He left the threat hanging as he closed to door to have his shower. I put his wand back and neatened up the room, making the beds. Then went down the stairs to Peach and Remus.

I was glad to see that they were waiting for me.

"Where's your other half?" Peach asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Sirius." Remus told me.

"Having a shower." I told them.

"And you're not in there with him?" Peach asked.

I didn't answer and Remus was trying not to laugh.

"You guys are real funny." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Morning Peach. Morning Remus." A sweet voice called from behind me.

"Morning Lily."

"Morning Lily." They answered. She never said morning to me.

"Good morning Lily." I said.

She didn't say anything. Her two friends, Scarlet and the other girl exchanged greetings and then the girls left for breakfast. Peach stayed with us though. She's one of us.

Someone jumped on to my back and I got crushed between whoever it was and the floor.

"Morning James." Sirius yelled in my ear.

"Get off!" I said, struggling to get up.

"What's the magic word?" he asked.

"_Wingardum Leviosa._" Peach said and the weight lifted off my back.

"That's not fair." Sirius whined, from above our heads.

"Fair? No." Peach agreed.

"Faster? Yes." Remus finished for her.

"It's creepy how you do that." I told them. Remus drew his wand.

"Do you want to join Sirius?" he asked. I looked up and decided that I was good.

"Let me down Peach. I'm hungry."

"Okay." She said and Sirius fell to the floor with a thump.

"I will never be nice to you again." He muttered.

"You never keep that promise. No matter how many times you make it." Peach said, heading for the portrait hole.

When she had it opened, Sirius pushed her out of the way to get out first. We all laughed as he tripped, trying to get out. I was glad to be back in the castle with my friends. 


	12. Gooy Secrets

-Lily-

As soon as I walked into the Great Hall I wanted to kill someone. And there were four people who already had their names in the draw.

Citrus glared at the ceiling as she ate her apple and Scarlet tried to play it cool with her boyfriend. One of the fifth year prefects came by and cleared away the mess, but not before the Marauders came down, laughing. They avoided the slime falling from above the door as they walked in and Sirius had a camera, taking photos of everyone covered in slime.

Professor McGonagall walked up to them and everyone heard that they were getting a detention and they all looked apropitally abashed, but once she turned away they smile and started laughing.

"The green suits your hair Lily." Potter said as he walked past.

Glaring at him I levitated some eggs which hit him full in the face. "Those eggs suit your face." I shot back.

"Are you saying that my face looks eggs-cellent?" he asked to the great amusement of everyone around. I looked to my friends for help, but Citrus just shook her head and Scarlett was too busy playing with the goo on her boyfriends face. So I didn't turn back and kept eating my toast.

-Remus-

Even though the prank had been great, with the full moon rising, laughing was hard. During Lunch I left the other Marauders to sit in the Hospital Wing. The new nurse, Madam Pomphrey, gave me a pain killing potion that had never worked. After class Peach came in.

"You going to go home again?" she asked dropping a pile of papers on the bedside table.

"Yeah, just for a few days."

"Why do you go home when you transform?" Her words made my blood run cold, but she kept talking. "There's the shrieking shack at the other end of the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, why not just go there?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It's obvious if you take the time to notice." She said.

"Have you told the other two?" I whispered.

"No, but I can if you want me to, I just figured that you would want to."

"No. They won't be my friends if I tell them."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well you're not going to."

"What do you mean? Of course I will."

"Who else have you told?"

"No one."

My head fell back against the pillow as a shadow fell across the sun.

"Are you okay?" Peach asked.

"I'm fine but you should go now."

"Okay, I'll be back in the morning." She smiled and waved as she walked out leaving me with my thoughts. How did she figure it out? I was so careful. And if she knows, who else does?

**A/N: Nothing much to say here, other than I am now on holidays and have more time to write. Hopefully I get a long way through writing this. And there have been quite a few more people reading this, but no reviews... Is there anything you can do to fix that? Maybe? Please?**

**IN**


	13. Don't Tell

-Remus- 

The transformation was really painful that night, with all the worrying about Peach knowing. But in the morning she was there waiting buy my bed and she had managed to get James and Sirius out of bed, even though it was only 7 o'clock when I looked.

Madam Pomphrey gave me another potion that worked better this side of the full moon, but still had little effect.

"How did she get you two out of bed?" I asked Sirius and James.

"Don't ask." James muttered. Sirius just glared at Peach, who grinned.

"You're going to have to tell me later." I said to Peach. She nodded while the other two glared daggers at us.

"Out!" Madam Pomphrey yelled from behind them, making us all jump. "Go eat. You can come collect your friend at lunch." She said as she shoved them towards the door.

Once the door had slammed shut I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-James-

"What did you say to him last night?" Sirius asked Peach for the millionth time.

"Nothing."

"You're going to have to tell me sometime." He whined.

"No I don't." She said as she sat down to the lunch table.

Sirius only stopped the argument because he was shoving food in his mouth. Peach was halfway through her sandwich and about to take another bite when she stopped.

"Remus!" she yelled and dropping her sandwich and taking off for the hospital wing. Sirius finished all the food on his plate faster than ever.

"I think you've set a new record." I joked as we ran out. I had food in my hands but Sirius was carrying Peach's bag.

On the third floor stair case we ran into them. Remus had his bag so maybe one of them had gone up to get it.

"We've turning around." Remus said.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because I'm hungry."

"But I've walked all the way up here. And they made me rush eating." Sirius complained.

"Well now you get to go back down and keep eating." This made his face light up and he dropped his and Peach's bag and started to run down the stairs. Peach picked them up as they heard a crash from down stairs. Leaning over the edge they saw that Sirius had fallen over, but wasn't letting that stop him on his quest to the Great Hall for a second lunch.

Peach's sandwich had been left untouched so she picked it up and Remus made his own. Sirius went back to shovelling food in his mouth, while I ate at a much more acceptable pace. But Remus was only a few bites into his sandwich before we were being told to get out of the Hall.

So Peach and Remus took their food with them, but Sirius and I left our mess on our plates.

In class that afternoon Lily and Remus were paired together for a Transfiguration assessment. I was paired with Citrus and Sirius with Scarlett. Peach was paired with a Ravenclaw.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I asked Citrus halfway through the lesson.

"Who?" she asked looking up from the textbook.

"Lily and Remus."

"Are you jealous?" she asked with a smile.

"No."

"I'm sure it's nothing. Now what's the spell?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I'm reading the book. You can read the board and take notes."

I sighed as she ignored me and took notes on her parchment every few moments.

-Lily-

"Lily, can I trust you?" Remus asked quietly once we were paired for the assessment.

"Yeah. Why?"

"After classes I'll meet you in the library?"

"Why can't you tell me now?" I asked.

"Because it's not something that be described in public."

"And the library is any better?"

"The kitchens then." Why was he being so secretive?

"If you can show me where they are." I said.

"Okay. Meet you in the common room at 4?"

"Sure. So where do you want to start on the task?"

-Sirius-

"So Scarlett, can I call you scar?" I asked casually.

"No."

"I don't see why you hate me. Just because Lily hates James doesn't mean that you can't be with me." I turned in my chair to get a better look at her face.

"It does, but that's not why I'm not with you." She wasn't looking at me, but choosing to open a book that I hadn't seen before. On the cover it said that it was a text book. That must be why.

"So why aren't you with me?"

"Because I don't like you."

"On a scale of one to James and Lily?"

"Half a step below them."

"Way to make a guy feel loved." I mutter.

"If you want to be loved just smile at your fan club."

"But none of them are like you."

"That's because they all want to jump your bones. Now where do you want to start?"

"Isn't this a little public? Besides, what would Minnie think if you started to tear off my cloths in class?"

"Minnie?" she asked, finally looking at me.

"I thought that you would have been more angry about the clothes tearing."

"I will be once I get over the fact that you just called out teacher 'Minnie'." I could see that she was struggling to not flirt with me like she did with everyone else. It was funny to watch.

"Don't worry Scar, soon you'll be calling her that too." I turned around and slung my arm over her shoulder. "So what are we doing?"

"Working. You might want to look that up in a dictionary. Ask one of your friends to spell it to you." She said moving out from under my arm and starting to practise the spell. Turning an animal into a goblet. "And if you ever call me 'Scar' again, I'll give you one."

**A/N: I am now getting organised so I can update every week. I think I have already said this, but I'm saying it again so that it sticks in my mind. :)**

**IN**


	14. The Kitchens Again

**Disclaimer: I have forgotten about this for the last few chapters, but I have been sick and the fever made me forget that I am not JK Rowling and I DON'T own Harry Potter. Here is the chapter for you to read while I cry. The next one may take some time...**

-Lily-

Even though Remus had scared me a little bit I was still eager for classes to end. When the last bell rang I was shoving my things into my bag before the teacher said we were dismissed. I almost ran to Gryffindor tower. Once I was in my room I too everything out of my bag, spread it all over my bed so that I could pack just what I needed to do my homework. I then took my robes off and grabbed a blue shirt from my trunk. Pulled it over my singlet and switched my black shoes for runners.

I let my hair out and pulled the hair brush through it, then throwing it back up into a ponytail. Slinging my bag over my shoulder I walked down to the Common room.

Remus was already there with his bag and out of uniform. When he saw me he smiled but looked nervous.

"So where are the kitchens?" I asked when he turned mute.

"Downstairs."

"Let's go then." I smiled and walked towards the portrait hole, pushing it open and stepping through.

I heard him follow me out and we started to walk down the stairs.

"So who first performed turned an animal into a goblet?" I asked as we walked.

"Robert Gandal." Remus answered.

"Now you ask a question." I prompted after a moment of silence.

"Oh, how long did it take him to perfect the spell?"

"Five years. What did he do wrong first?"

"He tried to keep it animated. What did he do wrong next?"

"He tried it on a monkey. What was his third mistake?"

"Performing his new spell in front of his muggle friends." Here we both stopped to laugh, thinking about how no one would think about doing that now, even though you wouldn't be killed for it. "What was fourth mistake?"

"Forgetting all other spells while he was being burnt at the stake. How did he survive?"

"His friend helped him. What was his final mistake?"

"Ummm, this is the one I can't always remember. Is it that he, didn't get permission to create spells?"

"Yep. That would have been such a bummer, all that hard work, only to be told that it won't be used because he didn't have a licence." Remus said.

"And now it's taught to second years." I smiled.

We were now at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Through here." Remus said pointing me towards a gap in the wall. I had never noticed it before. Once we got through the gap the corridor opened up. It seemed to go on forever. However when we got to a portrait of a fruit bowl.

"Remus, how do we get into the kitchens?" I asked.

"Easy." He said, reaching up and tickling the pear. I thought that he'd lost his mind and was about to say so, when I heard a little giggle, and the picture swung open like a door.

Inside were house elves.

"Good afternoon Master Remus, how can Smiles help you and your friend?"

"What would you like Lily?" Remus asked. I didn't answer, just looked around in shock.

"My friend and I will have some treacle tart if you have any."

"Of course Master Remus."

"Let's take a seat Lily." He said, and we sat opposite each other where the Gryffindor table would be.

"Why do they call you 'Master'?" I asked. "Have you asked them to stop?"

"We have asked them to stop so many times you would think that we are a broken record. But they don't listen. They say yes and next time they talk to you they'll say it anyway. They call us that because we are students, and so have a ranking. And because of the way they were brought up, it's drilled into their brains to refer to anyone with ranking, Master or Miss."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at once." I joked.

"It probably is the longest thing I've ever said, except for answering a teacher or exam question."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Remus suddenly looked very guarded.

"Do you keep secrets?" he asked eventually.

"Yes, everyone does."

"Big secrets?"

"Yeah."

"What would you do it someone found out your secret?"

"I don't know. If they told other people I would hex them, other than that I would tell them to keep it quiet."

"What if your secret could mean that you can't be at school?"

"... Are you keeping secrets, Remus?" I asked.

He shook his head and took a sip of the tea that the house elves had brought to us.

"So what do you know about werewolves?" he asked.

It was an interesting topic for a subject change, but I went with it.

"They are normal people who change into a wolf on night a month."

"Are they really normal people?" Remus asked.

"Yes, please tell me you're not one of those people who think that all werewolves should be removed from society." I said.

"No."

"So why are you asking?"

"Because, Lily." Remus looked down at his plate and said something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I am one." It was barely a whisper, but I still heard it.

"So?" I asked.

"You can leave now if you want, but please don't tell anyone."

"Why would I tell anyone?" I asked.

Remus was about to reply when the painting opened again and two loud boys and a girl came in.

"Remmy!" the boy with long black hair called. "There you are!"

"We've been looking all over for ya mate." Potter said. As they dropped on to the seat either side of him.

"Hey there Lily." Peach whispered, sitting next to me. "What are you doing here?"

"Remus and I were eating while we did homework." I whispered back.

"So where is it?" she asked as she looked around.

"We were getting there, but the conversation was really interesting. And the food was too good to spoil with homework."

"It always is." She said, helping herself to another treacle tart from the house elves.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her, but she didn't get to answer as the two boys who had walked in with her finally noticed me.

"Lily!" Black yelled, smiling.

"Lilikins!" Potter shouted, jumping over the table, but he missed and landed over the food. That didn't stop him from trying to give me a hug though.

"No." I said standing up. "I'll see you later Remus. You too Peach. " I said as I grabbed my bag and left, kindly refusing the food the house elves gave me. Except for the chocolate. I pocketed that.

As I squeezed out of the gap with my bag I ran into Scarlett and her boyfriend.

"Lisa? What are you doing near the Hufflepuff common room?" Scarlett's boyfriend said.

"Her name is Lily. I have told you that a million times." Scarlett said to him, pulling away slightly so he got the message.

"I was in the kitchens trying to do some homework with Remus." I told her.

"Okay, I'll see you at dinner." Scarlett said before walking out the entrance hall into the faint sunshine.

**A/N: I've realised that in earlier chapters the house elves called everyone Mr, when it should have been Master, sorry about that. Even though they are exactly the same thing, Master just sounds better. **


	15. Gold and Food

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not British. I wish I was though. I love the British accent. It sounds so proper. **

-Citrus-

"Lily!" I stage whispered across the library. Madam Price glared at me but didn't say anything as Lily made her way over to me.

"Sorry I'm late." She whispered back as she pulled out her parchment, quill, ink pot and textbook.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"With Remus."

"Doing what?"

"Talking about our Transfiguration assessment."

"How's that going?"

"Good. And yours?"

"Well I'm doing all the research and _he_ is going to organise the presentation."

I nodded.

"Have seen Scarlett?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was with her boyfriend, they were going outside."

"So it's safe to assume that she forgot."

"Yep."

"Her loss. So where do you want to start?"

"The potions essay."

"Okay then." I said grabbing my textbook and essay writing equipment and starting.

-Peach-

For once James and Sirius didn't stuff their faces. They were too busy coming up with pranking ideas for food. That's saying something about how much they love pranking.

"We could do something with leprechaun gold." Sirius was saying.

"Like what?" James asked.

"Hide some through the castle and then set nifflers lose." He answered

"I think it's a good idea up to the nifflers." Remus said.

"Well what do you think we should do then?" Sirius asked.

"Charm it to do something." I said.

"Sing, explode into confetti, turn into food?"

"You can't charm things to turn into food." Remus said.

"But you can transfigure it." James said.

"Huh?" Sirius was lost again.

"If we transfigure food into leprechauns gold it will change back a few hours later." Remus said.

"Alright. Now with the food, maybe not all of it should be nice?" Sirius said, getting excited now.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well some of the food could be chocolate or lollies, but some of it could be stuff like mashed potatoes or jam, which wouldn't be as nice to find in your pockets." Sirius explained.

"You think people are going to be picking this stuff up?" James asked.

"Just because you're rich, does not stop the rest of us picking up money we see on the ground." I told him.

"So when are we going to do this?" Remus asked, getting out his prank notebook and writing some stuff down.

"Wednesday next week." Sirius said firmly.

"Is that long enough to learn how to transfigure this stuff properly?" I asked.

"It will be. We have the whole weekend." James said.

"Okay, but there's one more thing I think we should do when spreading them around the school." I said.

"What's that?" Remus asked.

"Put a sticking charm to some and put them in the middle of major pathways. Just to see if people try to pick them up." I said.

"Take note of that Remmy." Sirius declared. "It is an ingenious idea." We picked up our cups and clinked them, then skulled our drinks and put them upside down on the table in front of us. As usual Remus was last, but I was first.

"How did you do that?" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah Peach." James said. "You never win."

"I was drinking while you were talking, so I had less to drink."

"Not fair." Sirius said, turning away from me and crossing his arms.

"Cheater." James said, copying Sirius, but facing the other way.

Remus and I looked at them before looking at each other.

"Walk with me to the Common Room?" Remus asked.

"What for?" I said.

"I need to put my bag upstairs before dinner." He said and we stood, but Sirius and James were running ahead.

"FOOD!" They yelled together.

"They're going to have fun waiting." I said to Remus as we walked past them, sitting at the closed doors of the Great Hall, waiting for dinner time, an hour and a half from now.

**A/N: I'm starting to see that pleas for reviews are overlooked, but this week I have a challenge for you. Review at least one story that you read. You want bonus points? How about every story you read? That is all. Carry on. **


	16. Gold and Food Part II

**Disclaimer: I, IndgoNight, solemnly swear that I don't own Harry Potter and in no way say that I do. JK Rowling has that pleasure. **

-Peach – 

_Two days later_

"This isn't working, Remus." Sirius sighed, dropping his wand and eating the lolly pop he was trying to transfigure into leprechauns gold.

"Just concentrate Sirius, and stop eating the prank." James told him.

"I agree with Sirius." I said, dropping my wand. "This is hard." With James looking up at me in shock I put the piece of chocolate in my mouth.

"Peach!" He yelled. Sirius laughed so hard he fell of the couch.

"Do you two want to try sticking these to the wall then?" Remus asked Sirius and I.

"Is it easier?" Sirius asked.

"It will be Sirius." I said, already smiling with an idea.

We were in a room that James and Sirius had found late last year while running away from Filch. The room of Requirement. At the moment it looked like the Gryffindor common room and we were sitting in the best chairs by the fire. Remus had been trying to stick the transfigured food to the wall while the rest of us were transfiguring the food.

I picked up the first coin and levitated it to the wall, muttered the temporary sticking charm and let it go. It stuck well. Sirius Picked up a coin and gave it a try, it held for a moment, before it fell.

"Damn." He muttered.

I picked up another coin and levitated it to the back of Sirius' head. It stuck well. Two minutes later Sirius finally got one to stick to the wall for longer than two seconds. And his head was full of coins.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" He yelled, jumping around. The coins jangled in his hair, making him jump. James and Remus looked up and started to laugh.

"What did you do to my hair?" he cried, moving his hands through the coins.

"Now people can see that you're rich." James said between gasping for air and laughing.

"And soon you'll be able to eat your hair!" Remus said, making James and I laugh harder.

"NOOOO!" He yelled and wand in hand he ran out, presumably to find a bathroom to so he could see all the coins.

"That kid has vanity issues." James said.

"Not that you can talk." Remus shot back.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Yeah, Peach?" James said.

"Sirius just ran off with our prank." I said.

All the joking fell from their faces before they jumped up.

"Stop him!" James yelled.

"Get back here!" Remus said, following him through the door. I shoved all the food and transfigured coins into Remus' bag and followed them out into the hallway.

-Citrus-

As Lily and I walked out of the library to join Scarlett out on the grounds we passed Black, who had galleons in his hair. Potter and Remus were chasing after him. Trying to get him to stop. As we were walking up to the common room to put our homework away we passed Peach.

"What's wrong with your friends?" I asked as we got close.

"Sirius was getting protective of his hair so I charmed stuff to stick to his hair. James and Remus want their money back." With that she kept walking after her friends, smiling at the screams from down below as Sirius cleared a path.

When we went through the entrance hall we got to see the Marauders being yelled at by professor McGonagall for 'disturbing the peace'. We found Scarlett under one of the trees enjoying what was left of the sunshine. Lily and I listened to Scarlett talk about what she and her current boyfriend had been doing all day. It mostly consisted of sitting around outside and a surprise picnic lunch.

Scarlett was in fits of giggles after we told her what happened to the Marauders in the great hall.

"I wish that I had seen that." She managed to wheeze out.

"It's nice to see the prankers get pranked." Lily said firmly.

"So why did you want us down here?" I asked Scarlett.

"Because it will be winter soon, so you two need to spend time in the sun before it becomes the snow. Our assignments are going to affect our lives massively for another year or two. So we are going to relax." With that she lay down in the sun and relaxed.

I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes, but I knew that Lily wasn't finished yet.

"But I burn in the sun." She complained.

"Lie in the shade." Scarlett said.

I heard a grumbling Lily lean against the tree next to me, but she was quiet soon and we spent a relaxing afternoon in the sun.

-Peach-

When I got down to the entrance hall McGonagall had already yelled at the other three, so I was free from punishment this time. Tomorrow afternoon they would be spending the afternoon in the Trophy room, shining the Trophy's.

After they received their punishment we went back up to the Room of Requirement to get all the gold out of Sirius' hair. But by dinner most of it was still there, but it wasn't gold now, it was food.

So chocolate, lollies and mashed potato graced his head while we ate. Sirius avoided all mention of potato, much to our amusement.

"Wonderful weather we're having for this time of year!" He said loudly when James asked Remus to pass the roast potatoes.

When it was dessert time I asked James to pass the chocolate.

"Certainly." He said, reaching for Sirius hair.

"Leave my head alone!" He cried, putting his arms protectively over his head.

We laughed as he ran out, but didn't worry about him.

As we walked past a tapestry on the way to the common room, someone jumped on to James back. Remus and I grabbed our wands, but started to laugh when we saw it was Sirius.

"Get them off me!" James yelled. When Sirius did James got him in a head lock and messed up his hair.

"No!" Sirius yelled. "My hair. Why would you do that?"

"Because you have to ask if you want a piggy back." James said firmly and we walked up to the dorms. At the door way we said goodnight and I went up to the girl's dorms to see that Lily was doing homework, Citrus was reading and Scarlett was nowhere to be seen.

I had my shower and dropped into bed feeling warm and happy, smiling as I fell asleep.

-Citrus-

"Lily?" I asked the writing red head.

"Just a sec." She said. I watched her make a final dot on her page before looking up. "Yeah?"

"Peach has fallen asleep smiling. Should we be worried?"

"Probably, but well get them back one day."

"I can't wait for that day." I said as I turned back to my book.


	17. Gold and Food Part III

**Disclaimer: I need money. If I were JK Rowling, I would have that money. Therefore I don't own Harry Potter. Sorry if that upsets you. **

-Lily-

Wednesday rolled around and I was started to feel really tired. Watching out for a Marauder prank, Scarlett having trouble with her boyfriend and because of the afternoon in the sun, I was behind on homework and I was sun burnt.

As we finally walked down the stairs I started to panic when I saw that there was no one left in the common room. But when we got outside we saw why no one was waiting for their friends today. And realised that we no longer had to be on the lookout for a Marauder prank.

There were galleons everywhere, just lying on the ground or stuck to walls. Citrus, Scarlett and I didn't try to pick up any. We were all in shock from seeing so much money. As we got closer and closer to the great hall we saw more and more people, most of who were over their shock and were picking up and pocketing the coins, although it seemed like some were stuck to the ground and it was hard not to laugh at the people who did try to pick them up.

When we got to the great hall the entire school was at breakfast and it seemed like most of them were trying to get closer to the Marauders. We tried to get as far away from them as we could. Of course that never works, only because it's us.

"Good morning Lily, did you get enough money to buy those books you wanted?"

"Just because you can own Diagon Alley, doesn't mean you have to flaunt it, Potter!" I shot back.

"Well I can always share it with you, if you want."

"No way in hell." I said as I started to eat my toast.

"You're missing out Evans!" Black yelled out, "You really are!"

"No one ever misses out when it comes to you guys." Scarlett told him.

"Now go back to your fan club and let them suffocate you." Citrus whispered, loud enough for us to hear, but the Marauders looked at us strange when we started to laugh.

When the bell went for class to start we grabbed our bags and headed to Transfiguration, wondering how much trouble the Marauders are going to be in this time.

-Peach-

This morning I was tired, but I still dragged myself down for an early breakfast with the guys.

"Morning Peach." Sirius said messing up my hair.

"If I did that to you, you would kill me." I snapped back as he sat next to me.

"I would, but you won't kill me, so I'm safe."

"Kill you?" James asked, "No, no way. But she will hurt you." He said as I put my arm around his neck and pulled back so that he crashed to the floor.

"Thank you for that." He said to me as he picked himself up.

"It's too early in the morning for you guys to be fighting." Remus said as he sat down.

"Do you know what's happening on Friday?" James asked excitedly as other people started to fill the hall.

"No James, we have no idea." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"What!?" He yelled. "How can you not know!?"

"Relax James." Sirius said through a mouthful of food. Remus glared at him and Sirius didn't keep talking.

"We do know because after you saw the flyer it was an effort to get you to concentrate on the prank." Remus said as he calmly started to drink his tea.

"Why are none of you saying the words?" James asked sounding very desperate.

"Because we don't want you to get over excited before classes." Remus said.

"Here they come." Sirius said, turning on his brightest smile towards the door. Everyone seemed to flock towards us then making us all smile, knowing that by dinner none of them would like us as much as they do now.

Mostly it was just people thanking us for getting them the money they needed for something. We just nodded, said 'you're welcome' and kept eating.

When Lily, Citrus and Scarlett came in James took a sudden interest. I think that he had even forgotten about quidditch.

"Good morning Lily, did you get enough money to buy those books you wanted?" He yelled, standing on the bench to see and be seen.

"Just because you can own Diagon Alley, doesn't mean you have to flaunt it, Potter!" she shot back. I heard Remus sigh and Sirius look up in anticipation.

"Well I can always share it with you, if you want."

"No way in hell." Lily said as she started to eat her breakfast. Ignoring James was never a good idea; Lily would get it bad on the next prank.

"You're missing out Evans!" Sirius yelled out suddenly, always eager to join in an argument. "You really are!"

"No one ever misses out when it comes to you guys." Scarlett told him. I smiled, it was a good comeback, but I wiped the smile off my face before Sirius saw. The public is not the place to insult your mates like that.

The girls started to laugh. I guess that Citrus must have said something.

"They are crazy they are." James muttered as he sat down.

"Don't insult my roommates." I said as the bell went and everyone started to move off the class.

"It's a shame we have transfiguration first. If it was later we might get some credit for the prank." Sirius muttered as we started to walk up the stairs. It was going to be a good day. Walking across the entrance hall we saw three people trying to pick up stuck coins.

"This will be a good day." I said, smiling.

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this is two days late. I've been sick and busy with trying to... think up a good excuse... Sorry. **

**IN**


	18. Wynn Bones

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I wish I was a good writer, then I realise how long it's been since I've updated and I feel bad (Sorry about last week). And then I realise that I'm not a real writer. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**^ If I were a writer that would make sense. **

-Peach-

As expected when we walked into class McGonagall yelled at us and gave us another detention, but we were all smiling. No one knew what was to come.

"Take you seats with your partners. This is your last lesson to work on this. You will present it a week from today." There were lots of groans as everyone moved to take their seats.

"Hi, Wynn. Did you do your research?" I asked as I sat down. He looked a little shocked, but that might have been my tone. It's not that I didn't like him. He was nice, but I hate being looked up to, although I am getting used to it.

He nodded while his mouth imitated a goldfish.

"So what do we still need to do?" Hoping that I could convince him to use his words. I saw the little cogs in his brain start to shift out of awe and into studies, which was a relief.

"We need an animal to transform to demonstrate the spell. Do you have an owl?"

"Yeah, but she's a little skittish around magic."

"Really?"

"Yep. She can't stand to be in the room if there are spells being fired."

"Interesting survival technique."

"Big words." I said and he started to laugh.

"That's what us Ravenclaws are known for, isn't it?"

"True. So do you have an animal?"

"Yes, but she's a little shy."

"I think that we have to be the only people in the school with defective animals." I joked, but my smile faded when I thought of Remus. There must be something that we can do.

"Peach?" Wynn was asking. "Are you there?"

"Yes, sorry. An idea struck me." I said slowly, making a note on my parchment '_Defective animals'._

"So how do you want to present?"

"Just take turns reading the information out and at the start one of us can turn the animal into a goblet and at the end the other can turn it back." I suggested.

"Sounds good, but do you mind doing the first transformation, I have some problems getting all of it right."

"That's fine, but can you turn it back easily?"

"I don't even have to think."

"Really?"

"Well it remembers what shape it had been, I'm just letting it go back. That's why it's so easy."

"I've never thought of it like that."

"It's those sorts of things that make magic easy for me."

"So do you want to meet up at some point this week so that we can practise?"

"Sure. When's a good time?"

"That's a good question. I'll check when my detentions are and owl you when I know."

"Okay."

"What's your name?" I asked, getting out a piece of parchment.

"Wynn Bones."

"Bones?" I asked.

"No jokes please." He said smiling.

"No, do you have a brother called Jarke?" I asked.

"Yeah, he was here..."

"Last year." I cut in. "Can you thank him for the information he gave us? It was really helpful."

"Uhh, sure." He said nervously.

"Thanks." I said shoving my things into my bag.

"What are you doing the bell hasn't gone yet?" Wynn said, before I could reply the echo's of the bell rang out through the room.

"I have an excellent sense of timing." I said as I headed for my friends.

As we passed my dorm mates I heard Citrus saying something to Lily.

"There's something else about those coins Lily. I don't think that we should touch them."

"I'm sure that they're perfectly fine." Scarlett said and started heading towards the dungeons for potions.

"I think that you have the right idea." Lily whispered to Citrus as they followed their friend downstairs.

"Good lesson Peach?" Sirius asked, "You seemed to get along really well with that kid."

"He's Jarke's brother." I answered.

"Who's Jarke?" He asked.

"I remember him." Remus said. "He's the guy who showed us where the kitchens are."

"That guy!" James jumped up and down like he knew all along.

"Respect to him." Sirius said. Tapping a closed fist to his chest. We all copied his action. It was our way of showing that we thought someone or their actions were deserving to be a Marauder.

"We better get to class." Remus said.

"Two days, six hours." James whispered, causing Remus and I to roll our eyes. It would be a disaster if he didn't get onto the team.


	19. Gold and Food Finale

**Disclaimer: Ownership of Harry Potter is not mine.**

-Citrus-

For the rest of the day Lily and I avoided the coins, but I know that Scarlett had a few in her pockets.

After classes the coins in the hallways started to disappear. It wasn't until later that I realised that they were being replaced with food.

"I think that maybe you were right about the coins." Lily said to me.

"Well I think that you two need to loosen up." Scarlett said.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Peach said joining us on the floor of the common room.

"What's a chicken?" Sirius asked.

"Dinner last night." Peach replied.

"Well no worries for you then Scar, he isn't going to be hatching anything. " Sirius said with a laugh. Peach controlled her laughing, but not her smile.

"I told you, Black. That if you ever call me that again, I will give you one." Sirius paled. "But since I'm not in the mood, I won't" He breathed out. "But I really don't like being called that." She said as she pulled out her wand and turned it on him.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged. Scarlett smiled, waved her wand and muttered something under her breath.

While Sirius was fighting his bogeys in bat form Lily spoke to Peach.

"So why are you two here? Where are the others?"

"James is really excited about quidditch try outs. Remus was being nice and wouldn't say he's getting over excited and leave with us."

"I thought that you were all into quidditch." I said.

"We are, but there's only so much support you can give to a friend." A loud thump interrupted us, followed by a yell. We all looked over at Sirius rolling on the ground.

"Please help me!" He cried.

"I don't think so." Scarlett said.

**A/N: Sorry I've been gone for so long. I just got caught up in life and couldn't find the time to write, or update. The next month or two will also be busy, but after that I should be able to start writing and updating again. **


End file.
